Siempre fuiste tu
by Tonks Lunatica
Summary: Son un par de historias cortas basadas en los últimos minutos de la película de Sinsajo parte 2.
1. Chapter 1

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins_

Hola, ¿Cómo están? Si alguien leyó el capítulo especial que hice para RAT (Una de mis historias) mencione que quería hacer algo como unos One-Shot. La idea es que queden recopilados, quizá al final no parezcan cuentos cortos. Mi idea y quiero aclararla de una vez, es escribir sobre las últimas escenas que vimos en la película de Sinsajo parte 2, así que esto que escribiré no estará basado en el libro, sino en la película.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Siempre Fuiste tu_

Después de que regreso Buttercup a casa pude llorar y sacar todo lo que estaba conteniendo dentro de mí. Salió la amargura, el coraje, tristeza y un montón de lágrimas. No recuerdo si fueron horas o días los que dure llorando al lado de ese horrible gato, pero fue cuando vi los rayos del sol atravesar por la ventana y llegar a mi rostro, que comprendí algo. Sin importar cuanto yo amaba a mi hermana, sin importar que fuera todo para mí. El sol y la luna seguían saliendo. La vida continuaba y aunque me gustaría no estar aquí, lo estaba. Me cambie, aunque no me hice mi trenza de siempre y termine saliendo de la casa.

Camino al bosque y encuentro mi arco y flechas que mantenía escondidos en el tronco hueco. Respiro mi bosque, respiro el aire que me parece tan familiar, pero al mismo tiempo se siente tan diferente, ya que sé que el Distrito 12 nunca volverá a hacer el mismo. Al igual que yo mucha gente perdió a los que amaban, mucha gente al igual que mi Madre no regresaran porque aquí perdieron todo y lo único que hay son malos recuerdos.

Entre los arboles veo la luz del sol y el sonido de las aves, aquí todo parece tan tranquilo, aquí parece que la guerra no llego y hasta me hace creer que ahora si la humanidad podemos llegar a conocer la paz que reina en mi bosque. Estoy absorta mirando y apreciando esta tranquilidad que me provoca huir. Perderme en el bosque y no regresar, pero son unos pájaros los que provocan que se aparte esa idea de mi cabeza y como si fuera respirar, lanzo mi flecha contra uno de ellos.

Regreso con el ave en la mano. Y me reprocho el no haberme ido, el no tener el coraje de marcharme, pero una voz me dice, para que escapar si después de todo estoy sola. Qué más da que me pierda en el bosque, si en mi casa no hay nadie todos me abandonaron, Mi Madre, Effie, Haymitch se perdió en cuanto regresamos, Gale y… .Estoy por llorar al pensar que él también me abandono. Entonces me parece verlo, avanzo rápido porque creo que es una alucinación, que él no está ahí hincado frente a mi jardín.

-¿Peeta?- pregunto esperando a que se desvanezca.

\- Hola- saluda sin desaparecer.

-Volviste a casa.

\- Si- contesta con simpleza.

Siento que las lágrimas están por salirse de mis ojos, cuando observo que tiene una planta con flores amarillas. Nota que estoy observando la planta y la levanta explicándome.

-Encontré estas a las orillas del bosque. Es una prímula- y el corazón se me detiene- Como Primrose.

Eso termina por provocar que las lágrimas salgan conmovidas por esa acción de Peeta, ya que me hacen pensar que mi chico del pan, el que conocí antes de que lo apartaran de mí, el haría algo así por mí. Por eso me acerco agradecida de que este aquí y que una parte de él no haya sido alcanzado por Snow.

-Lo siento mucho Katniss.

Sé porque se disculpa, lo hace por Prim, por no haber estado aquí, pero lo abrazo más fuerte, agradecida porque este conmigo. Por no haberme abandonado, por regresar sin importar que este lugar sea un cementerio

-¿Me ayudas a plantarlas?- pregunta Peeta.

\- Sí- contesto, mientras me limpio las lágrimas.

Observo las prímulas que trajo Peeta y algo me hace pensar que fue mi Patito la que me lo envió y eso me hace sonreír, ya que al igual que hace años este chico, mi diente de león siembra en mí una nueva esperanza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola, espero que les haya gustado y que les guste los próximos que escribiré. Debido a mi poco tiempo no a seguro que los tenga rápido, pero ya me conocen y no dejare de publicarlos.

Quiero agradecerle a **Beltran829** por su ayuda. Gracias a ella esta compilación de historias tiene título. Espero que le sigas echando ganas.


	2. Chapter 2

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Siempre fuiste tú_

Me había levantado temprano con el dulce aroma de pan que Peeta decidió hacer esa mañana. De un tiempo para acá le entraban ganas de hacer para que desayunáramos y llevarle a Haymitch.

-Buenos días- saluda al verme entrar. Veo que coloca dos bandejas de panes.

\- Son muchos panes. No creo que nos los acabemos- principalmente porque, él solo come la mitad de uno.

\- Los voy a llevar al centro del Distrito- dice- Haymitch dice que ayer llegaron algunas personas y quiero ir a saludar.

\- ¿Y a que vienen?- pregunto sin entender a qué vendrían.

\- A vivir. Es su hogar- contesta con sencillez Peeta.

Peeta toma un plato y me sirve uno de los panes que hizo junto con un vaso de leche, mientras lo veo preparar algunos huevos. Pienso en lo que me acaba de decir acerca de que la gente regreso solo porque aun lo sentía su hogar. Después de que Peeta había regresado nunca le pregunte porque había vuelto y él jamás me lo dijo. Fue así que sin decir nada Peeta se había quedado a vivir en mi casa, pero durmiendo en cuartos separados.

-¿Vas a ir al bosque?- pregunta.

\- Sí.

Digo dándole una mordida a mi delicioso pan, creo que nunca me dejara de gustar sus panes. Ambos desayunamos platicando de cosas sin mayor importancia, hasta que se despide diciendo que va a llevar los panes al centro antes de que se enfríen. Al terminar de desayunar me acerco a tomar mis cosas y me topo con uno espejo. Veo mi pelo aun sin arreglar y aunque lo pienso por un rato salgo sin tomarme la molestia de hacerme mi trenza.

A pesar de que me dedico a intentar hacer las mismas cosas de antes, sigo sin sentirme yo y quizá esa sea la razón en que deje mi cabello suelto. Puedo ponerme la cazadora de mi Padre, tomar mi arco y flecha y salir a cazar como la vieja Katniss, pero esa Katniss hace tiempo que creo que murió. Recuerdo las palabras de Johanna cuando me dijo que los juegos nos habían cambiado a todos y hasta ese momento ya me sentía irreconocible.

En el momento en que vi a Peeta parado en mi jardín pensé que de alguna manera seriamos los de antes, pero lo cierto es que no había sido así. Peeta aun seguía teniendo flashbacks, que había aprendido a controlar gracias al tiempo que paso con un Doctor Aurelius, pero esos ataques muchas veces colocaban una tensión entre ambos. Me alegro darme cuenta que lo único que seguia igual era mi bosque, con su mismo aroma y sonidos, así que deje todo atrás para concentrarme en cazar.

Regreso a la casa en la tarde y sin nada de hambre me dirijo a mi cuarto para acostarme y cansada me quedo dormida. Me despierto dándome cuenta que ya se metió el sol. Bajo y me encuentro con Peeta que está prendiendo la chimenea

\- Está haciendo algo de frio- me explica- ¿Dormiste bien?

\- Sí- contesto. Agradeciendo que no hubiera pesadillas.

Estoy por sentarme cuando Buttercup brinca frente a mí exigiéndome que le dé, de comer. Peeta me mira divertido, así que busco la comida del gato y se la sirvo en su plato. Decido que es momento que nosotros también cenemos y busco en la despensa.

\- Mira-dice mostrándome una carta.

La tomo. Me parece extraño ver algo así, en otros tiempos una carta era algo normal, pero para evitar el levantamiento el Capitolio prohibió este tipo de comunicación. La miro detenidamente para ver quien la mando y me sorprendo al ver el nombre de Annie en el remitente.

-Dicen que ya vamos a empezar a tener más comunicación con los otros Distritos.

\- Oh- contesto. Le regreso la carta y empiezo a cortar un jitomate.

\- ¿Quieres que la lea?

\- Está bien- digo, aunque me pone nerviosa lo que pueda decir Annie en esa carta.

Peeta con su suave voz empieza a leer la carta de Annie. Al principio nos manda saludos y nos cuenta como le alegra ver esa libertad por la que peleo y murió Finnick ya se está dando y que le emociona poder mandarnos una carta para contarnos que ha sucedido este tiempo y así comienza a informarnos.

 _Les dará gusto saber que la Madre de Katniss entrena médicos en el Capitolio. A Gale lo ascendieron a Capitán en el Distrito 2 para mantener el orden y la seguridad._

Escuchar esas noticias de Gale hacen que provoque en mi cierto alivio y a pesar de todo, me da gusto escuchar de que este bien.

 _Y yo aprecio cada momento con mi hijo quien cada día me recuerda a su Padre. Todos hemos sufrido mucho, pero les debemos a sus memorias y a nuestros hijos hacer lo mejor con nuestras vidas. Espero que ambos hayan encontrado la paz. Annie._

Peeta me pasa una foto, donde sale Annie abrazando a su hijo, el cual me recuerda a Finnick totalmente. Le regreso la foto a Peeta el cual con cuidado la guarda junto a la carta en su sobre. La guarda como si fuera un tesoro, después de todo se puede considerar un pequeño trocito de felicidad de la que carecemos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Sigo preparando la comida sin hablar con Peeta, ya que pienso en las palabras de Annie. En que tenemos que vivir lo mejor que podamos y siento que es algo que no he logrado. Vivo bajo la rutina, vivo solo por vivir y aunque antes de que llegara Peeta estaba peor, lo cierto es que no logro sentir que disfrute estar viva. Estoy tan sumida en mis pensamientos que me sorprendo cuando Peeta me da un empujoncito.

-Hola. ¿Estás ahí?

\- Si- contesto. Me mira intentando descifrarme, pero como no lo logra me quita el cuchillo.

\- Mejor te ayudo sino esto en lugar de cena será desayuno.

Lo miro y veo una gran sonrisa que llega a su rostro, así que yo también sonrió aceptando su ayuda. Tal vez no sea fácil vivir, pero espero llegar al día en que aprecie estar viva.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola, aquí les traigo el segundo one-shot y la verdad me quedo más largo y me gusto un poco más que el primero. Por ahí alguien me menciono que un gran acompañante para leerlos es con la canción final de Sinsajo parte 2, donde viene la versión de la canción del valle cantada por Jennifer Lawrence. El título es, There Are Worse Games to Play, por si alguien quiere escucharla mientras los lee.

Quiero agradecerles como siempre a las personas que me dejan comentarios. **ANA KAREN MELLARK** , Tenía que hacerlo, me lo reclamaba mi cuerpo. Me alegra que te guste la idea y te agradezco que esperaras por mí y todo lo que dices. **Beltran829** , Muchas gracias por leer aun historias de ellos. **Jessie Mellark** , Gracias y espero que esta también te guste. **PrettyLu** , muchas gracias por tus palabras. Yo también llore mucho en el libro por culpa de Buttercup.

Muchas gracia a todos los que están leyendo.


	3. Chapter 3

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Siempre fuiste tú_

Había tenido que ir a comprar algunas cosas al Distrito. Intentaba pararme lo menos que pudiera para que la gente no me detuviera. Por eso ese día me había sorprendido mucho por los progresos de la construcción de algunas de las casas y negocios. Aprovechando se me ocurrió ir a buscar a Peeta que estaba ocupado en la construcción de la panadería.

-Hola- lo saludo. Me siento un poco rara porque algunos de los hombres que lo ayudan me observan.

El Capitolio había mandado ayuda al Distrito 12 para hacer limpieza en cuanto a los cadáveres que quedaron y después de eso los enterraron para que finalmente tuvieran un lugar donde descansar. Lo malo fue que no se pudo reconocer a ningún cuerpo, así que la idea era que en su lugar pondrían un monumento con sus nombres.

-Hola- saluda.

Se acerca secándose el sudor de su frente. Veo como la camisa blanca se le pega a su cuerpo y noto que los músculos que antes tenían estaban regresando. Aparto mi mirada avergonzada por haberme fijado en eso. Al mover mi cabeza veo que unas mujeres se detienen en medio de la calle y empiezan a entregar listones de color rojos y blancos.

-Es por la celebración- dice Peeta- Ya vez que hoy será la toma de protesta presidencial de Paylor.

\- Ah sí.

\- La gente pondrá esos listones en sus puertas para celebrar.

Asiento y volteo a verlo nuevamente- Vine por si querías que regresemos a casa juntos.

-Sí. Espera voy a avisar que ya me voy.

Noto que algunas de las personas que llevan listones se me quedan viendo y eso me tensa, quiero ya irme y siento que fue mala idea haber venido por Peeta. Lo mejor hubiera sido irme a la casa directamente.

-Listo-dice- Vámonos.

Veo que en lo que será la nueva plaza principal están colocando una televisión gigante para que vean la toma. La gente camina y se les ve muy feliz y animada. Salimos del Distrito finalmente para dirigirnos a la Aldea de los vencedores durante el camino ninguno habla hasta que Peeta dice.

-La gente tiene esperanza en este cambio. A pesar de que durante mucho tiempo sufrimos y hemos perdido tanto, pero aun así queremos creer que vendrán tiempos mejores.

\- ¿Y tú crees que este cambio hará que la vida sea buena?- le pregunto porque solo tendré fe si él tiene fe.

\- Si el gobierno toma buenas decisiones y todos apoyamos a que los cambios se lleven a cabo la vida será buena. Solo que debemos entender algo, de ahora en adelante cada uno será el responsable de sus vidas. Katniss tenemos que echarle ganas para que nuestras vidas sean mejor que solo buenas.

No digo nada porque entiendo lo que dice. Y me pregunto a mí misma, ¿qué tanto me he esforzado para que mi vida mejore? De repente siento un empujoncito en mi hombro.

-Gracias por venir hoy por mí. Sé que es difícil para ti estar donde hay tanta gente.

Sonrió al darme cuenta lo capaz que es de leerme el pensamiento. Llegamos a la casa y somos recibidos por un latoso Buttercup que me exige que lo alimente. Quiero saber en qué instante creyó este animal que puede hablarme así, pero no me quejo y me dirijo a buscar su alimento. Peeta se sienta en lo que se había convertido en su zona de trabajo y tomando un pincel miro el cuadro en el que estaba trabajando. Era un hermoso paisaje del cual se había inspirado un día que lo invite al bosque. Nunca había ido y quedo tan impresionado que este era el segundo cuadro que pintaba. El primero estaba apoyado en el librero y al igual que este le estaba quedando precioso.

Me siento en la sala para observar lo que Peeta estaba pitando, mientras tomaba un vaso de agua. Me impresionaba la manera en que se desconectaba del mundo y se hundía en el suyo propio. A veces me hacía sentir envidia por eso y un día se lo comente y él me dijo.

-Todos tenemos nuestro propio mundo en nuestro interior. Cuando fuimos al bosque tú también me dejaste solo y te concentraste en el tuyo.

Dude que mi mundo interno fuera como el de él, que seguramente era extenso y profundo para lograr esa manera tan hermosa de pintar y de crear cosas. Estaba pensando que íbamos a cenar cuando sonó el teléfono que conteste antes de que Peeta perdiera la concentración.

-Bueno.

\- Hola Preciosa- saluda Haymitch- Estaba pensando ir a cenar con ustedes para celebrar y ver la toma de protesta.

\- Pero no pensaba…

\- Llego en un rato más- se despide y cuelga.

\- ¿Era Haymitch'?- pregunta Peeta.

\- Sí. Se acaba de invitar a cenar para ver la toma de protesta.

\- Creí que no estabas interesada en verlo.

\- No, pero ahora tendré que hacerlo.

Me dirijo a la cocina para ver qué puedo hacer de cenar y mantener feliz a Haymitch. Escucho el banco de Peeta moverse.

-Sientate hoy yo hare de cenar- dice frente a mí.

\- Mejor sigue trabajando en tu pintura.

\- Ya termine por hoy.

\- Entonces vete a acostar un rato- digo, ya que no ha parado en todo el día.

\- Katniss, ve y siéntate que yo haré todo.

Termino cediendo porque quiero cenar algo preparado por él. No me voy a acostar, ya que lo ayudo picando o pasándole cosas que necesite. Convenientemente Haymitch llega ya cuando tenemos todo y no necesitamos de su ayuda.

-Si tanto querías cenar hubieras traído algo- le reclamo.

\- Traje lo que necesito- y me muestra su botella de vino.

\- Eso solo es para ti.

\- Si quieren les comparto.

\- Ya dejen de pelear y vengan a sentarse.

\- Huele bien chico- dice Haymitch sentándose- Preciosa sirve de algo y trae la televisión para ver la toma que no tarda en comenzar.

Debería contestarle algo, pero sé que si no voy yo. Peeta va a terminar yendo por ella y no quiero eso. Camino y agarro el aparato para prenderlo y veo que esta el programa de canto de Plutarch.

-Ya no tarda en acabarse.

\- Y ahora ¿por qué tanto interés en esto?- pregunto.

\- Es importante estar enterado Preciosa y más para ver cuál será nuestro destino.

Ayude a Peeta a colocar la mesa y servir el caldo de pollo que huele bastante delicioso. Haymitch no deja de beber mientras observa el programa. Es horrible escuchar como algunos no cantan, más bien gritan y chillan, pero según Haymitch es la parte divertida del programa.

Empezamos a comer el delicioso caldo, cuando empieza la transmisión especial. Resulta que como fue de noche se colocaron varios lámparas que se veían muy bonitas. Paylor entra en un carruaje al estilo de los Juegos del hambre con los tambores a su alrededor. Entre aplausos llega finalmente hasta donde antes era el lugar de Snow y por corto tiempo el de Coin. Me sorprende verla tan elegante y sofisticada y así alza la mano para hacer su juramento.

-Juro solemnemente en la medida de mis capacidades, preservar, proteger y mantener los derechos de todos los ciudadanos de Panem.

Y es justamente atrás que vemos a Plutarch con una cara de satisfacción.

-Ahí está Plutarch en medio de todo- dice Peeta.

\- Y dicen que nadie resulta ganador en los juegos- dice Haymitch de manera irónica.

Y sé que lo dice porque nadie de los que salimos victoriosos de los Juegos, nos sentimos vencedores. Perdimos más cosas de las que ganamos. Viendo a Plutarch me doy cuenta que él fue el gran ganador de esto, ya que no perdió nada.

Seguimos cenando y viendo la gran celebración que se hizo en Panem y todos sabíamos que ese esplendor era cosa de Plutarch. Haymitch se fue en cuanto termino, ya un poco borracho. Peeta y yo nos dedicamos a lavar los trastes.

Pienso en la plática que tuvimos en la tarde y en lo que me había dicho sobre esforzarnos por tener una mejor vida y pensé que a lo mejor al final podríamos tener una gran recompensa. Le tome la mano sin importar que estuviera llena de jabón. Me miro y le digo.

-Algún día quizá seamos ganadores.

Sonrió entendiendo lo que quise decir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola ¿Cómo están? Aquí les traigo el tercer One-shot. No pude terminarlo antes porque estuve muy ocupada y algo cansada, pero al final salió. Espero que les guste.

Gracias a los que leen y dejan comentarios. **Hija de la luna** , muchas gracias y espero que te haya gustado este también. **Beltran829** , muchas gracias. **PrettyLu** , yo también quiero aferrarme a mi Peeta y Katniss. Espero que te haya gustado y que me sigas apoyando. **Jessi Mellark** , muchas gracias y espero que también te guste.

Y aquí los dejo. Hasta la siguiente semana.


	4. Chapter 4

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Siempre fuiste tú_

Mayo había resultado sofocante con tanto calor y estábamos a la espera de las lluvias que pudieran refrescar el Distrito. Muchas de las construcciones ya estaban terminadas y la panadería estaría lista en unas semanas más. Peeta parecía ilusionado y lo notaba más feliz.

-Ya me voy- dice, mientras lava su plato.

\- Sí- conteste tomando con tranquilidad mi chocolate caliente.

\- Hoy- dice de repente, pero se calla.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto.

\- Te hiciste tu trenza- dice- Hace tiempo que no te la hacías.

\- Ah, sí. Sentí ganas.

Se despide y sale de la casa. Pienso que el día de hoy tuve ánimos para hacerme mi trenza. Desde que había regresado no sentía ganas de hacerla, por varias razones, una de ellas la tristeza de no tener a Prim. Entonces me puse a pensar que el hecho de peinarme y hacérmela significaba que ya estaba superando la tristeza de haber perdido a Prim.

Camino por el bosque solo un rato, ya que empiezo a sentir el aroma a lluvia y aunque parezca tonto, todos estos años me enseñaron que la tierra siente cuando esta por llover. Seguramente después de tanto calor anhela sentir como el agua la va mojando para renacer, me pregunto si en el momento en que lluvia todos renaceremos. Regreso a la Aldea cuando me encuentro con Haymitch.

-Hey Preciosa.

\- Hola- digo sorprendida de verlo sobrio.

\- No fuiste a cazar.

\- Sí, pero decidí mejor regresarme.

\- Entonces vamos a tu casa-dice.

\- No se supone que tienes que esperar a que alguien te invite a pasar.

Con una gran sonrisa burlona abre la puerta de mi casa y entra. Suspiro y entro detrás de él. Lo encuentro en la cocina abriendo todos los gabinetes. Al final saca unas galletas que hizo Peeta.

-¿No tienen algo para tomar?

\- Hay agua y jugo.

\- No gracias- dice haciendo cara de asco.

Con unas cuantas galletas va a la sala y se sienta. Lo sigo y me siento frente a él, también comiendo un par de galletas. Estoy pensando que cada día le salen más ricas cuando Haymitch habla.

-¿Y cómo te va con el chico?

\- Bien- respondo.

\- ¿Ustedes ya están juntos?- pregunta.

\- ¿Qué? No- respondo incomoda- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

\- Vamos Preciosa. Ya tienen meses viviendo en la misma casa.

\- En cuartos diferentes- le aclaro.

\- Sabes que ya no hay cámaras ¿verdad?

\- Lo sé- contesto sin entender su punto.

\- De ahora en adelante como decidas llevar tu relación con el chico, será sin ninguna presión.

Me molesta que me diga esto, ya que en este momento es lo último en lo que he pensado.

-Puedes tomarte tu tiempo, pero si decides que para ti el chico solo es un amigo. Se sincera con él, y no te calles solo por el temor de que te deje.

\- Yo no le he hecho ninguna promesa, ni nada de eso- me defiendo.

\- Sé que no, pero quizá el chico está esperando que tú decidas tus sentimientos por él.

\- Tal vez ya no me quiere- digo y esa idea me pone algo triste.

Haymitch soltó una risa burlona.

-Era más sencillo lograr que Snow decidiera darle libertad a los Distritos, que el chico te dejara de querer- dice levantándose.

Se despide y sin más sale de la casa, dejándome un poco molesta e inquita. Al principio cuando regreso, si llegue a pensar que lo había hecho por mí, pero al pasar el tiempo y ver que él no decía nada, ni actuaba de una manera especial conmigo. Empecé a sentir que había regresado porque era su hogar y no había donde más volver. El que este tiempo viviéramos juntos se había dado porque ambos nos comprendíamos, sabíamos que sentíamos y la compañía hacia que no cayéramos en ese hoyo negro.

Me acerco al lugar que Peeta utiliza como área de trabajo y veo los cuadros que ha estado pintando. En su mayoría son paisajes, alguno es de Buttercup y otros de su familia o amigos. Noto como intenta no pintar cosas como los juegos del hambre o el tiempo que paso secuestrado por Snow y eso lo agradezco. Agarro un cuaderno donde usualmente hace algunos bocetos y empiezo a hojearlo, estoy disfrutando de los hermosos dibujos a lápiz cuando en las últimas hojas me encuentro con dibujos míos.

Sorprendida cierro el cuaderno y lo dejo en su lugar. Camino confundida por lo que acabo de ver, confundida por no entender a Peeta, porque no entiendo que mi corazón este latiendo tan fuerte y hasta siento, una gran emoción de pensar que Peeta aun piensa en mí. Después de lo de Prim no sentía esa emoción y creí que no volvería a sentir tan vivo mi corazón. Esta emoción solo la sentí unas cuantas veces y me doy cuenta que esos momentos el protagonista ha sido Peeta.

-Katniss.

Volteo y veo a Peeta parado junto a la puerta. Entra cerrando la puerta y noto que parece preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta.

Me fijo que estoy parada en la mitad de la sala con las manos en el pecho y seguramente me he de ver rara, por eso de su pregunta.

-Sí- contesto.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Sí.

Me sorprendo lo bien que me conoce, ya que me deja tranquila sin preguntar más y mejor se dirige a la cocina a dejar varias cosas que compro.

\- ¿Por qué regresaste tan temprano?

\- Parece que va a llover y decidimos dejarlo para mañana.

\- Oh- después de la plática con Haymitch y ver los dibujos que hizo de mí, provoca que no me sienta tan cómoda junto a él- Voy a mi cuarto.

El asiente y yo no menciono más. Me dirijo a mi cuarto y ahí me acuesto en la cama pensando en todo esto. Que hare si Peeta se cansa de esperar a que yo le dé una respuesta y se marcha o como dice Haymitch y si yo no lo quiero…No claro que lo quiero, de eso estoy segura, la cosa es que no sé de qué manera lo quiero.

Pienso que como es posible que después de lo que le hicieron en el Capitolio de las ideas que tiene sobre mí, aun pueda tener esos mismos sentimientos. Que acaso no tiene miedo de que en realidad cualquier relación amorosa que lleguemos a tener no acabe bien, ya que nuestra relación nunca ha acabado bien. Recuerdo la primera vez que fui sincera con él, respecto a que lo había utilizado, como nos separaron después de aquellos besos en la playa y el desastre final fue cuando me lo regresaron tan perturbado. No, el destino de nuestra relación nunca ha tenido un buen final y algo me dice que nunca lo tendrá.

Salgo de mis pensamientos al escuchar un trueno y veo que está empezando a llover. Escucho como algo golpea mi puerta y sé que es Buttercup que seguro viene a pedirme que le dé, de comer. Usualmente Peeta hace eso, pero al desgraciado le gusta tratarme como su sirvienta. Abro la puerta y con su horrible rostro me maúlla, se dirige a las escaleras y espera a que lo siga. Juntos bajamos y ahí encuentro a Peeta sentado junto a la puerta abierta viendo la lluvia. Le doy de comer a Buttercup que se acerca a su plato rápidamente. Me acerco a Peeta y sin decirle nada me siento frente a él. Esto me recuerda una noche donde me dijo, que no quería convertirse en una pieza del Capitolio.

Escuchando y viendo la lluvia, me hace sentir que por primera vez el mundo está en paz, que el mundo se quedó quieto. Y confirmo lo que estaba pensando que con esta primer lluvia se puede sanar las heridas, que gracias a ella puede nacer algo y ese algo puede ser positivo. Es en esa calma y bajo ese pensamiento que lo miro y me alegro que este aquí, que es a él y nadie más a quien he necesitado toda mi vida y esa afirmación me hace sonreír, porque con esta lluvia hace que algo en mi renazca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola, perdón por publicar hasta hoy. La verdad es que estuve un poco bloqueada y supongo que porque esta parte de la lluvia quería que saliera genial, que estuviera muy emocional y la verdad no sé si lo logre. Ustedes díganme que piensan.

Quiero agradecer a los que siguen leyendo y que me dejan sus reviews. **Hija de la luna** , me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que disfrutes este. **Guest** , muchas gracias por seguirme y darme una oportunidad con esta idea loca que se me ocurrió. **Guest** , no sé si seas el mismo que me dejo el anterior comentario y si ya me dio cuenta que fanfiction está muy abandonado, pero como fanfiction fue mi primer casa, así que publico primero aquí antes que Wattpad. **Jessi Mellark** , perdón la tardanza espero que te haya gustado este. Mmm es una buena pregunta, no se me ocurrió eso, supongo que pueden ser como la película porque cuando escribo veo las imágenes de la película para basarme en eso y escribir. **PrettyLu** , espero que te haya gustado su participación aquí. No sé, pero para mí son fáciles de escribir y adoro escribir de ellos.

Muchas gracias a todos y hasta la próxima semana.


	5. Chapter 5

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Siempre fuiste tú_

Después de la lluvia y lo que creía a ver descubierto se me dificultaba estar con Peeta, ya que quería preguntarle por los dibujos, las razones del porque había regresado y si aún me quería, y si me quería de qué manera era ese sentimiento. Tentada de verlo levante lentamente la mirada, fue una sorpresa encontrarme con sus ojos azules que me observaban.

-¿Qué pasa? Desde que llegue te noto rara.

\- Nada.

\- ¿Nostálgica?- pregunta.

Si siento nostalgia por lo que sentías por mí y como me lo expresabas- Un poco- respondo.

Asiente y me deja de preguntar. Me gusta que entienda que no debe presionarme, pero debo admitir que extraño al antiguo Peeta que me preguntaba cuál era mi color favorito. El resto de la cena nos la pasamos callados y cuando terminamos, él dice que le toca lavar los platos. Me quedo viendo su espalda y cuando me doy cuenta que me quede embobada, me despido para ir a dormir.

Corro desesperada jalando a Prim que era bastante torpe para correr. Intentaba huir de esos mutos que Snow había mandado para cazarnos y matarnos. Busco por todas partes un lugar donde pueda esconder a Prim y así hacer que ellos me persigan a mí. Entonces mi hermana cae y aunque la apuro a levantarse apenas puede, en ese momento un ser grotesco sin ojos la toma de la pierna y la jala. Por más que intento no soltarla él es más fuerte y se la lleva. Mi hermana grita pidiendo ayuda y yo grito desesperada. Corro y termino cayendo con algo que se atora con mi pierna. Me levanto lo más rápido que puedo para ir a rescatar a Prim antes de que le hagan algo. Entonces me encuentro con Peeta que me agarra muy preocupado.

-Déjame tengo que ir por Prim.

\- Katniss, es un sueño- dice.

\- No, no.

Niego, pero miro que estoy en mi cuarto, que con lo que me tropecé fue con las sabanas y finalmente acepto que fue un sueño. Que mi Prim ya no está, que ya no la tengo que salvar porque aunque me duela el lugar donde está en este momento es el más seguro, debido a que ni el dolor, ni el miedo, ni la desesperanza la alcanzaran, no como a mí. Comienzo a llorar con desesperación por todo. Peeta deja de sujetar mis brazos para abrazarme con ternura.

-Ya tranquila- susurra en mi oído- Todo estará bien.

Y me aferro más a él, ya que quiero creer en sus palabras, que la calidez que desprende su cuerpo llegue a mi corazón, y no quiero separarme de él. Levanto la mirada y me encuentro con sus hermosos ojos azules, paso mi mano por su mejilla y sin pensarlo acerco mis labios a los de él, para besarlo.

Siento la manera en que me aprieta más a su cuerpo y yo que tenía mis manos en su mejilla las paso a su nuca para sentir la suavidad de su cabello. Este beso se siente diferente a los besos dulces que nos dábamos frente a la cámara, se siente más a los de la playa y como los de la playa no me quiero detener, pero nos damos cuenta que ambos necesitamos respirar cuando nos apartamos. Ambos nos miramos, él deja mi cintura para pasar su mano por mi mejilla, lo miro ansiosa porque me diga algo, cualquier cosa, pero solo me suelta y se va.

Confundida levanto las sabanas tiradas y regreso a mi cama cobijándome, aunque me gustaría más que Peeta estuviera aquí abrazándome y besándome. A la mañana siguiente me levanto muy tarde, debido a que como no había dejado de pensar lo que había pasado entre Peeta y yo, y termine por dormir muy noche. Baje rápido, pero ya no encontré a Peeta, eso me desilusiono bastante.

-Miau- me grita Buttercup.

\- Ya voy, ya voy- le digo dándole de comer. Lo observo comer hasta que le pregunto- ¿Y si voy a buscarlo?

Buttercup me mira como si estuviera loca y yo me siento más loca por hablar con el gato. Voy a mi cuarto y me cambio para ir al bosque, pienso que cuando llegue Peeta quizá debería intentar hablar con él, de lo que ocurrió. Solo espero que sea él quien inicie la conversación, porque yo no me creo con el suficiente valor para eso.

Regreso a casa y para sorprender a Peeta con una gran cena. Estoy por terminar y veo que ya casi son las siete y que Peeta aún no ha llegado, estoy por asomarme a la puerta cuando suena el teléfono.

-Bueno.

\- Katniss.

\- ¿Peeta?- pregunte.

\- Sí. Oye no voy a ir a cenar. Vine con Haymitch y me voy a quedar hasta tarde con él.

\- Ah- digo, sin comprender que está haciendo con Haymitch.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio un momento, ya que estaba buscando el valor para preguntarle si no quería regresar por el beso que nos dimos a noche, pero antes de que pudiera él se despidió y me dejo colgada, muy colgada. Es triste comer sin Peeta, me gusta su compañía, siempre me ha gustado su compañía y aunque sé que no es mío, no me gusta compartirlo con nadie, ni con Haymitch. Espero por un largo rato a Peeta, hasta que me gana el sueño y me voy a dormir.

Busco a Peeta en la playa del vasallaje, corro por toda la playa internándome en la selva. Cambio mi camino al escuchar los gritos que sé que pertenecen a él. Estoy segura que le están haciendo daño y que necesito rescatarlo, antes de que lo maten. Cuando finalmente lo encuentro está atado a ese árbol que le caían los rayos. Me doy cuenta que lo que lo tiene atado no es una cuerda, sino la cosa que Beetee quiso usar para la trampa contra los profesionales. Escucho que los truenos se aproximan y sé que va a ocurrir, corro para liberarlo cuando finalmente cae el trueno sobre el árbol y a mí me avienta.

Desesperada grito. Grito porque mi corazón exploto y se hizo añicos en el momento en que supe que había perdido a Peeta. Grito y grito con tanto dolor que no lo soporto, es hasta que siento unas suaves manos sobre mí, escucho el latido de un corazón fuerte y seguro. Sé a quién pertenece ese latido, ya que durante muchas noches su sonido me arrullo cuando pensé que no podía dormir, abro los ojos y me encuentro con Peeta que parece preocupado.

-Ya tranquila- susurra.

\- Peeta- digo aliviada de que este bien.

Llorando lo atraigo a mí y lo abrazo con fuerza. Sentí tanto miedo de haberlo perdido, de que ya no lo volviera a ver, que me aferre a su aroma, su calor y el latido del corazón que hace rato me hizo darme cuenta que todo había sido un sueño. De repente sentí tanta necesidad de algo más, así que busque sus labios hasta que nuevamente los encontré y sin decir nada los uní a los míos.

El beso que primero se torna lento, poco a poco va volviéndose apasionado. Mi mano que sujetaba la camisa se Peeta se mueve a su espalda y lo acerco a mí lo más que puedo, eso provoca que el caiga sobre mí en la cama y sus manos quietas en mi espalda bajan a mi cintura. Maldigo que necesite respirar, porque tengo miedo que en cuanto nos separemos él se marche y me deje igual que ayer, así que lo sostengo con fuerza de su nuca y pego mi frente contra la suya. Nos miramos un rato y estoy por volverlo a besar cuando se intenta levantar.

-No, no te vayas- digo y rápidamente lo beso.

El vuelve a dejarse llevar por el beso, lo siento más entregado a este segundo beso que siento como deja mi cintura y toma una de mis piernas y la acaricia. Sentir sus caricias me gusta y quiero más que solo besos, quiero sus manos sobre mi cuerpo y me pego mucho más a él. Tanto que gime en mis labios y hasta los muerde, cosa que nunca había hecho. Eso me gusta tanto que me atrevo a dejar sus labios y jugar con su oreja.

-Katniss-dice en un susurro. Y de golpe se aparta- No…yo.

Sale del cuarto y me deja tirada en la cama deseándolo por completo. No voy a buscarlo porque no sabría que decirle y no entiendo esa actitud que ha tomado. Que no entiende, que quiero todo de él, que sea mío totalmente, que quiero sus besos, sus caricias y de repente entiendo algo. Más que eso quiero que me diga que me quiere. No ha dicho ningún palabra donde me haga sentir amada, como antes lo hacía.

Por más que quiero ir tras de él, decido que lo mejor es dejarlo descansar y pensar, así que no duermo durante la noche porque en cuanto sea de día lo buscare y arreglare este asunto antes de que salga huyendo. En cuanto veo que empieza a amanecer bajo y me acuesto en la sala pensando en lo que le voy a decir. Entonces me pregunto, ¿Qué le voy a decir? Que quiero que me diga que me quiere, que aun sin importar nada aun es mío, que quiero que me bese y no me deje de tocar jamás. Maldigo por no ser como Peeta y saber utilizar las palabras correctas, salgo de mis pensamientos en el momento en que escucho que Peeta baja las escaleras.

-Buenos días- saludo.

\- Me asustaste- dice sorprendido- ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

\- Tu ¿qué haces despierto tan temprano?

\- Ya falta poco para terminar la panadería y quiero enfocarme en eso.

Me acerco colocándome enfrente de él. Ambos nos miramos y espero que sea Peeta quien empiece esta plática, suspiro triste al darme cuenta que no lo hará.

-Peeta necesitamos hablar de lo que ha ocurrido en estas noches.

\- Nada ha ocurrido- dice cortante.

\- ¿Cómo?- pregunto un poco dolida.

Suspira- Lo que ha pasado es que durante estas noches tú has tenido pesadillas que te han dejado vulnerable y yo simplemente estoy aquí…Soy el que está aquí-dice con amargura.

Y entiendo a lo que se refiere. El piensa que si Gale estuviera aquí, lo que paso entre nosotros no se hubiera dado.

-Peeta agradezco tanto que estés aquí y…

Quiero decirle que solo lo necesito a él en las noches, pero tengo miedo que lo de anoche solo se haya dado por la costumbre, por los recuerdos, que en realidad ya no sienta nada por mí.

-Y tú ¿Por qué regresaste? ¿Por qué estás aquí conmigo?- le pregunto, ya que quiero escuchar que me quiere.

\- Katniss, mejor me voy.

\- Dime. Antes hubieras sido honesto y me dirías que te hizo regresar.

\- Es una lástima que no sea el de antes.

Dice y se va. Frustrada me siento en la sala, solo me levanto por Buttercup que me pide comida. Pienso que lo mejor es que yo también desayune, pero al final no me apetece hacerlo, así que regreso a la sala y me siento. Escucho la puerta abrirse y esperando que sea Peeta volteo rápidamente. Para mi decepción es Haymitch, que entra y se sienta frente a mí.

-¿Qué le hiciste al chico que se vino a esconder a mi casa?

\- Lo bese- digo.

Haymitch suelta una risa burlona y dice- Bien Preciosa.

-Ni tanto. Piensa que solo lo hago porque soy vulnerable y solo esta él.

\- ¿Y por qué lo haces? Preciosa el chico quiere que lo que venga de ti sea real, es lo único que quiere.

Miro a Haymitch, esperando una respuesta y yo desde hace unos días la ser, o quizá desde hace mucho tiempo la he sabido y nunca tuve la oportunidad o estaba tan confundida para decirla, pero ahora no hay nada que me impida decirla.

-Es real. Todo lo que me pasa con él es real.

\- Díselo entonces.

Haymtich se despide y en la soledad me doy cuenta lo egoísta que fui al querer que fuera Peeta el que me dijera que me quería. El antes me lo demostraba sin importar si yo sentía lo mismo, pero yo no me quise arriesgar. No quise exponer mi corazón, por miedo a que me lo rompiera y eso no era justo porque él lo hizo muchas veces, así que era mi momento de hacerlo.

Espero por él y ruego que decida regresar a casa. Cuando finalmente escucho la puerta abrirse mi corazón da un brinco y voy a su encuentro. Ambos nos quedamos viendo y tomando todo el valor que pueda tener (debo decir que es más fácil hacer un promo, que esto), le digo.

-Agradezco que seas tú el que haya regresado. Peeta si hubiera sido otra persona la que estuviera aquí, yo no estaría bien, ya que siempre has sido tú.

Me sigue mirando sin decir nada y pasa a mi lado subiendo las escaleras. Lamento no haberme sabido expresar y quizá él sienta que no soy honesta o que hago esto por interés. Subo a mi cuarto, no necesito cambiarme porque nunca me quite la pijama y me acuesto. Apago las luces y dejo una pequeña lámpara que tiene una vela encendida, ya que a veces eso me ayuda a dormir. Brincoteo por toda la cama buscando el sueño, que no viene. Es difícil dormir después de darme cuenta que lo quiero y que solo lograre dormir estando con él.

Decidida tomo la lámpara y camino el pasillo hasta llegar a su cuarto, donde encuentro la puerta abierta. Algo me dice que la deja así para escuchar si grito en la noche. Lo encuentro dormido y dejo la lámpara en la mesa de noche y me acuesto a su lado. Como si me esperara se hace a un lado y deja que yo coloque mi cabeza sobre su pecho y siento su brazo en mi hombro. El silencio inunda la habitación, ninguno habla hasta que él dice.

-Me amas ¿Es real o no?

Y finalmente digo lo que durante mucho tiempo permaneció escondido dentro de mí, ese sentimiento que el miedo y la desesperación no me dejaba ver, pero ahora que no hay nada de eso, solo un deseo de vivir una buena vida como dice Peeta digo finalmente.

-Real.

Nos quedamos en silencio y yo coloco mi mano sobre la de él y cierro los ojos disfrutando de este momento. No lo besare porque solo quiero sentirlo. Será mañana en cuanto me despierte que lo besare y no dejare de hacerlo nunca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me tarde en terminarlo porque me salió muy largo. Espero que les guste y que no lo encuentren aburrido debido a todos los pensamientos de Katniss. El próximo será el final y algo me dice que el narrador será diferente a ver cómo sale.

Quiero agradecer a los que me apoyan dejan sus comentarios y siguen leyendo mi experimento. **Jessie Mellark** , siento la tardanza del otro capítulo y de este. El problema fue que Fanfiction no me dejaba subirlo y lo subí hasta el día siguiente. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que también disfrutes este. **Hijadelaluna** , gracias por tu comentario y espero que te haya gustado este. **1** , muchas gracias por tu comentario y aquí está el siguiente capítulo. **PrettyLu** , Espero que también te haya gustado como Katniss va encontrando lo que siente por Peeta. Y que esta búsqueda interna no te haya parecido agobiante.

Les agradezco a todos y nos vemos para el final.


	6. Chapter 6

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Siempre fuiste tú_

 **PoV Peeta**

Despierto con Katniss entre mis brazos. Pienso que nunca me cansare de ver esta imagen. Me quiero levantar para hacer algunas cosas aprovechando que es Domingo y tener todo listo para el paseo.

-Buenos días- escucho su voz.

\- Buenos días- digo embelesado.

\- ¿A dónde vas?- pregunta.

\- A hacer el desayuno.

Acaricio su rostro buscando algún ligero signo de cansancio, ya que ayer en la noche tuvo algunas pesadillas.

-¿Lograste dormir bien?

\- Sí. Gracias a ti- dice colocando su mano por mi espalda y atrayéndome a ella.

Estoy por besarla cuando escucho el llanto de nuestra preciosa bebe. Me levanto con una gran sonrisa para ir a cargar a mi bebe. Me acerco a la cuna para sacarla, volteo a ver a su Madre.

-Debe tener hambre- digo.

\- Sí- dice. Y levanta los brazos para que se la entregue.

Mi pequeña Eve no era el típico bebe que llora toda la noche. Para nuestra suerte era una bebe que disfrutaba dormir y si lloraba lo hacía porque se había ensuciado o por hambre solo por eso.

-Tal vez no deberíamos ir al bosque- digo.

\- No- dice Katniss- Me muero por ir, ya tiene casi dos meses que no me paro y quiero sentir su aroma y ver su color verde.

\- Está bien- accedo.

Salgo del cuarto dejando a Katniss alimentando a Eve. Decidio a ir a preparar el desayuno y la comida para nuestro Picnic. Antes de bajar me asumo al cuarto de Remus. Veo sus chinos rubios en su almohada y cierro la puerta lentamente para no despertarlo y así dejar que su Mamá arrulle a su hermanita y yo poder preparar todo tranquilamente.

Katniss baja con nuestros dos hijos, uno más despierto que el otro. Sienta a nuestros hijos y se acerca para darme un suave beso. Entre los dos acercamos la comida. En algunas ocasiones Katniss tiene que ayudar a comer a Remus y yo me entretengo dándole su papilla a Eve.

Ella se lleva a los niños para arreglarse e irnos, yo me quedo a terminar todo lo demás. Recuerdo como hace unos años había regresado porque no podía dejar de pensar en ella, pero al estar aquí decidí que no quería obligarla a quererme o elegirme. Decidí que esperaría, sin embargo las ideas de que si ella se quedaba conmigo era porque Gale no había regresado. Por eso las noches donde ella busco mis besos, dude de sus sentimientos y por primera vez permití que mi orgullo mandara y no quise ser su segunda opción.

Solo que esa noche cuando me dijo que ella no estaría bien si el que hubiera regresado fuera otro, me confundieron al principio, sin embargo esas palabras fueron las que me hicieron darme cuenta que ella solo me necesitaba a mí, que todo este tiempo solo he sido yo y cuando se acercó esa noche a dormir conmigo no pude evitar rechazarla, así que pedí una sola confirmación de sus sentimientos que finalmente me dio.

Después de vivir un tiempo juntos nos decidimos casar y en poco tiempo Katniss quedo embarazada. Al principio Katniss no se lo tomo a bien, le costaba traer un hijo a este mundo, decía que aquí solo se venía a sufrir y que se sentiría responsable si nuestro hijo sufría, pero yo le decía que mientras estuviéramos juntos y fuéramos valientes le daríamos una vida feliz a nuestro hijo. Al nacer nuestro hijo ella olvido sus miedos y fue toda sonrisa. En el segundo ella ya tenía la seguridad de que podríamos darles una mejor vida que lo que nosotros tuvimos.

-Llegamos- dice Katniss.

Miro el lugar donde haremos nuestro picnic y quedo impresionado por la vista. Remus y yo acomodamos las mantas donde nos sentaremos. Katniss me pasa a la bebe y acomoda las cosas que trajimos. Yo camino con mi pequeña y admiro a su Madre que hoy se ve muy bonita con su vestido amarillo con flores, trae el cabello suelto solo agarrado por unos pasadores. Observo que levanta su mirada y respira. Sé que ya extrañaba estar aquí, ella se da cuenta que la miro y me sonríe.

-Papi- me habla mi hijo jalando mi mano.

\- ¿Qué paso renacuajo?- le digo

Me jala apuntándome para que lo lleve a una parte donde hay dientes de león. Es gracioso que a él le gusten tanto, después de todo los dientes de león forma parte de la historia de su Madre y mía.

-Dile a tu Mamá- digo.

Lo veo acercarse a su Mamá y le susurra que vamos a ir a ver los Dientes de león. Su Mamá le da un suave beso en su rosada mejilla y corre a mi lado. Remus es un niño que no suele hablar, en eso no se parece a mí y según recuerdo cuando era niña y antes que la alcanzara la crueldad del mundo, Katniss era una niña platicadora. Supongo que es parte de su personalidad y eso es lo que quiero que mis dos hijos, que sean como quieran ser.

Le doy a la bebe y me dirijo con mi hijo. Me siento y tomo un diente de león yo quiero soplar para que sus hojas se vayan, pero mi pequeño golpea antes de que lo logre y eso lo hace reír.

-Oye- le reclamo- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Su travesura lo hace divertir y yo lo observo pensando que eso es lo único que querré de mis hijos que tengan una enorme sonrisa para siempre. Volteo a ver a Katniss que mira a nuestro bebe y parece decirle algo, hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzan, entonces mi hijo se lanza a mis brazos riendo y yo lo abrazo con fuerza, porque de eso se trata la felicidad, de eso le hablaba a Katniss acerca de vivir bien y por primera vez sin jugar el juego de nadie me siento un vencedor.

Fin

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos. Aquí está el último capítulo y solo falta el epilogo que será muy cortito. Bien quiero decirle s que estaba dudando respecto a los bebes, pero quería que viéramos a Remus con sus hermosos chinos rubios que tuve que hacerlo de acuerdo a la película. Con los nombres siempre utilizare Eve y Remus que me gustan mucho esos nombres para los hijos de Peeta y Katniss.

Quiero agradecer a los que leen y dejan sus comentarios como siempre. **Hijadelaluna** , espero yo también tener algo nuevo y bueno que ofrecerles. **Jessi Mellark** , Gracias por el apoyo y espero que este también te guste. Y siento la tardanza. **Luisamargotp** , Me alegro que hayas dejado un comentario fue lindo ver tu nombre. Me dio gusto que hayas vuelto a los fics de THG por mí y que sientas que aún tengo el toque, espero pronto escribir una historia nueva. Y espero que me sigas apoyando. **Brenda Nott Hgo** , Yo también pienso que desde el principio ella ya pensaba mucho en Peeta. Agradezco tu apoyo este tiempo y me alegra que mis fanfics te hayan acercado más a este mundo. **PrettyLu** , Creo que era hora que Katniss diera ese primer paso, Peeta lo merecía. Como viste fue Peeta el narrador y habrá epilogo espero que me apoyes con el ultimo. Espero tener algo pronto.

Gracias, esperen el epilogo.


	7. Chapter 7

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Siempre fuiste tú_

Epilogo

Sostengo a mi bebe mientras observo a su Padre y hermano dirigirse donde se encuentran los dientes de león. No puedo evitar sentirme feliz al ver la manera en que ríe al hacerle una travesura a su Padre. Me embarga un sentimiento de agradecimiento de que mi hijo pueda sonreír, y algo dentro de mí siente la seguridad de que tanto mi hija como mi hijo sonreirán. En ese momento mi bebe que estaba dormido llora en mis brazos, lo intentó tranquilizar arrullándolo.

-Tuviste una pesadilla- le pregunto- Yo también tengo pesadillas.

Mi bebe deja de llorar y me mira como si entendiera lo que le estoy diciendo y en espera de que le cuente porque tengo estas pesadillas le digo.

-Algún día te lo explicare. Porque empezaron y porque jamás desaparecerán.

Me sigue mirando esperando una explicación, así que decido decirle.

-Pero te diré como sobrevivo a ello. Hago una lista mental de todas las cosas buenas que he visto hacer a alguien. Todas las cosas que pueda recordar. Es como un juego. Lo hago una y otra vez. Es un poco tedioso después de tantos años, pero hay juegos mucho peores.

Sé que cuando sea grande le explicare mejor las cosas no solo a ella, sino también a su hermano, porque como dice Peeta mientras nos tengamos los unos a los otros podemos ser valientes y con eso tal vez logre vencer los demonios que viven dentro de mí al compartirlos con mis hijos y más al saber que ellos no pasaran por lo mismo y eso me hace sonreír.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y con esto doy por terminada esta historia. Muchas gracias a los que la leyeron y me dejaron mensajes. También a los que dejan likes y esas cosas. Gracias por el apoyo que me dan.

 **ANA KAREN MELLARK** , gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un comentario y me alegra que te haya gustado. Si, sé que amas a Peeta y creo que es por Peeta que yo disfruto escribir fanfiction de THG. Espero tener una historia nueva pronto y que les guste. **Brenda Nott Hgo** , Bueno yo lo vi como niño y como es el sobrino de Jennifer. Lo confirme más, jajajaja. Igual me tome un licencia para hacerlo niño. Gracias por leer. **Jessi Mellark** , discúlpame por tardarme tanto en publicar, pero hoy lo tengo más rápido. Espero que te guste el epilogo. **PrettyLu** , Es verdad él siempre es claro y no divaga tanto. Bueno a mí se me a figuró niño y más porque es el sobrino de Jennifer, por eso pensé que era niño. Siempre colocare esos nombres en mis historias, ya que me gustan y me encariñe mucho con el nombre de Eve, tanto que si algún día el destino me da una hija le pondré Eva.

Espero tenerles algo nuevo y bueno para que lean y se distraigan y sigan con su amor por THG. Nos vemos.


End file.
